1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for use in vehicle transmissions, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for use in shifting gears within the transmission of an off the road vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide off the road vehicles, such as lawn and garden vehicles, with a transmission for use in transmitting power from the engine to the driving axle. Such transmissions typically have components, such as gears or sprockets, which must be selectively shifted into engagement or shifted into disengagement. It is known to use shift forks in making such shiftings.
A common problem encountered in the art deals with the complexity of transmissions. Typically each shift fork requires a separate shift shaft whereby it can be shifted. All such shift shafts require connecting means for connecting to the transmission housing and they typically need extra linkages in order to shift them.
Another problem encountered in the art is the weight of transmissions. Each shift shaft adds weight to the transmission. It is also common to require a larger transmission housing to hold the additional shift shafts. All such shafts and housing expansions add undesired extra weight to the transmission.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for reducing these problems. The difficulties inherent in the art are therefore overcome in a way which is simple and efficient, while providing better and more advantageous results.